The True Reason
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: If Petunia had gotten over her jealousy of Lily going to Hogwarts, there might have been a different reason why they no longer liked each other. Petunia meets James, but with Lily around, how long before James ditches Petunia for her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**The True Reason Chapter 1**

* * *

"LILY!!!" Petunia screamed, "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!!" Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with a boy." Petunia was very predictable; she, unlike Lily, was extremely girly and boy obsessed. Lily hung around guys all the time and some of their habits had rubbed off on her: she didn't bother much with appearance and didn't care about shopping. Lily wasn't boy obsessed as she already found the one; she just needed his to feel the same way.

Petunia looked upset "How d'you guess?"

"All you care about is guys" Lily joked

"Well it's not like you like anyone!" Lily hadn't told Petunia about James or any of the Marauders, she didn't want them to know about her home life and she didn't want Petunia to make a fuss.

Lily rolled her eyes again, "All right, tell me about this guy!" She already regretted her decision!! Petunia launched excitedly into a detailed description:

"He's absolutely gorgeous!! He has this amazing messy hair! And his eyes, OH MY GOD HIS EYES!! I could stare into them for _years_!" Lily smiled as Petunia continued.

"Alright," Lily interrupted, "Where did you meet this drool-worthy guy?"

"You will never believe this but- he saved my life!!" Lily raised an eyebrow, "I'M SERIOUS!!" Petunia shrieked, "A car was coming at me and he pushed me out of the way!!!"

"Wow!!" Lily was impressed, "He does sound perfect!!" Petunia playfully glared,

"Don't you dare steal him!!" She said only half joking, "I saw him first!!" She giggled and skipped out of the room.

No chance of that. Lily thought sourly, there's only one for me and he has no idea!

Lily sighed, it was hopeless!! Why would someone as brilliant and amazing as James Potter choose his Mudblood best friend? And not just a Mudblood but one with an abusive father as well!!! What made it worse was that every week she'd see him with another girl, each one more beautiful and definitely more stupid than the last!!

Suddenly her mobile rang, Lily brushed away a small tear that had crept its way out of her eye and picked up the mobile, "Hello?"

"Hi Lils, its Remus." Lily smiled, Remus was the only one who knew that she loved James.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned,

"How did you know I was upset?"

"I know you too well!!" Lily managed to choke out a laugh.

"How's James?" She asked

"Just dumped his bimbo of the week!"

"So he's available?" Lily joked.

"Yup! I suggest you wear that green shirt; he said it matched your eyes!"

"There's no point," Lily sighed, "He would never be interested in someone like me."

"Lily." He said sternly, "You are one of the most kind and beautiful people I have ever met!!"

"You're my friend you're supposed to say that." Lily muttered, hanging up before he could retort.

"Lily!" Petunia said from behind the door, "One more thing, I invited the hot guy to dinner tomorrow, could you make spaghetti?"

* * *

JRK: I hope you enjoyed and I hope the people who read what used to be the True Reason agree with my decision to make that the prequel!! So I'm actually getting to the point in this story!!!! If you have just started reading the True Reason it isn't absolutely necessary to read the prequel but it would tell you how Lily and James met and a bit more information about the abusive father.


	2. Chapter 2

**The True Reason**

**Chapter2**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK!! Lily rolled her eyes:

"Petunia, door!" Seconds later Petunia ran past Lily's open door wearing a pink puffy dress; covered in make-up!

Lily heard an overly giggly "Hi!" from Petunia followed by a much lower and masculine "Hi." From what Lily presumed was Petunia's saviour. She heard more giggles from Petunia as she led her guest into the living room.

Lily sighed and went down to the kitchen to make the spaghetti; she pulled out some pasta, prawns and tomato sauce as well as some herbs and spices.

Lily heated the sauce together and began to boil the pasta. She heard Petunia's voice getting louder and clearer as she came towards the kitchen; Petunia ran through the door!

"How long?"

"Ten minutes. How's it going?"

"He's amazing!! He's a bit… how do I put this? Naïve? But its so HOT on him!!!" Lily laughed! Only Petunia would date a guy who was stupid!!

Still, Lily had a strange feeling about Petunia's date. She hadn't even seen him yet but she felt a strange pull towards the living room. Similar to the pull she felt when she first met James, very odd.

"He doesn't even know what a TV is!!!" Petunia said laughing! UH OH!!! In Lily's mind alarm bells were ringing! WIZARD ALERT!!!!!

"Oh Lily; you don't mind if I take credit for this meal?"

"Go ahead." Lily said absently, would she know this guy? Was he in her house? He had better not be Slytherin!!!

_Oh Please! He doesn't have to be a wizard!! He could live with a bunch of electricity freaks!! _One of the voices in her head said.

_Yeah right!! The odds of that are a million to one!! For all we know it could be Sirius!!! _The other voice in her head reasoned!

"Lily?"

"Yes Petunia?" Lily zoned back to reality.

"Are you okay? You were just staring ahead not doing anything!"

"I'm fine, I'm going to my room to study." Petunia nodded and stirred the sauce.

Lily went to her room and picked up her potion's book; she opened it to the last page and took out the small hidden mirror.

"James Potter." Lily said clearly to the mirror.

"Hi Lils what's up?" James looked nice today! He was wearing a light brown shirt that matched his eyes! Lily stared at him for a few seconds happily, "Lily?"

"Is that a zit!!" She blurted out randomly to cover up her mistake! He suddenly looked horrified; Lily watched as the view changed as he tossed the magical mirror aside to get out an actual mirror to check for the imaginary zit!! A few seconds later Lily saw his face again looking relieved.

"There's no zit!"

"Um… Haha! Made you look!" She said lamely. He glared at her,

"That wasn't funny!! I'm on a date!!!" The faint hope Lily felt when Remus told her he was available evaporated upon those last few words.

"Of course it was funny!!! I almost thought you were Sirius for a minute!!!" The mock glaring increased!

"How can you compare us?!! I am no where near as vain as that git!!!"

"Well I dunno. You did dive for that mirror pretty damn quick!" She teased! He stuck his tongue out childishly!

"I've got to go!! See ya later!! Are we still meeting at the beech tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure! Bye!"

"Bye!" As James face disappeared Lily sighed. Whoever the girl was that he was with she was damn lucky!! One day she'd been forced by James to hang out with his girlfriend of the week; apparently James was perfect as the ex had never ceased to say!! Lily never knew why James dumped all his girlfriends he would always make up some reason which Lily would spend hours berating him about! Then he would get a new girlfriend and the process started all over again; Lily didn't know why he forced her to hang out with them for a whole day. He _claimed _that it was because he wanted this "Amazing/beautiful/brilliant girl/goddess to meet his best friend." He always over emphasized how amazing his girlfriends were!

Lily heard talking downstairs, interrupted every few seconds by Petunia's extremely annoying and never-ending giggling! Poor guy. Lily briefly wondered whether or not she should see what was going on. She decided not to; Petunia would be mad if she interrupted the moment!

Lily heard footsteps head to the toilet; probably Petunia freshening her make-up she thought returning to her studying. Lily heard her door open and turned in confusion.

"Lily?"

* * *

**AN: New chappie!! Review please!!!**

**Bluefire022**: Special guest is James! And I can promise lots of drama later on!! HugX1

**Artemisrocks:** I have a new update system I think its working better than the old one!!! HugX1


	3. Chapter 3

JRK: Yola people!! How you enjoying so far? I is very happy that I'm actually getting to the point now!! :D

Steph: I think everyone is!! Introducing the Magic had almost nothing to do with the True Reason!

JRK: hehe… oh well!! Anyways enough talking more writing!! Enjoy! BTW the new update system sucks! I've given up, I'm juts going to write whichever story I feel like instead of following some dumbass schedule!! Please review!! Reviews are like little droplets of inspiration to wilting flowers (author!)!!

* * *

**The True Reason: Chapter Three**

"Lily?"

"JAMES?!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!?!" Lily shouted angrily; how did he find her? Now he would know about the home situation she had tried so desperately to hide from him and the guys!! He would think that she didn't trust him!!

"Calm down Lily!" He looked quite scared of her; Lily guiltily remembered that he had once told her he would rather face ten angry dragons that be locked in a room with her when she was angry! "I'm on a date, what are you doing here?!" James was Petunia's crush?! Not good!! Petunia can't crush on the guy I'm in love with!! Lily thought frantically!

"I live here. You're on a date with my sister?!" As mean as it sounded in her head, Lily hoped the relationship didn't work out because if they ever got married, Lily swore to herself on the spot that she would kill herself!

"Um yeah." He looked quite uncomfortable at the thought of going out with his best friend's sister, "I pushed her out of the way of one of those moving metal thingies. She invited me to dinner."

"I know. She told me." Lily didn't mean to sound so emotionless about it. It was the only thing she could do except break down crying and beg James to choose her instead!

"Wait," He folded his arms defensively and gave her a sharp look, "You never told me you had a sister!" Shit! Lily had never told any of her friends about Petunia because she was worried she would slip up and tell them about her father! She should have know it would come back and bite her in the ass!

"Because I was worried one of you guys would decide to ask her out and how awkward would that be?" Lily answered lamely sure that he would see through her pathetic excuse. "And I don't want my sister to be dumped like yesterday's garbage!" She added with a glare.

"I-I wouldn't do that!" He stuttered unconvincingly looking away from her stern glare.

"Yes you would!! You've done it to every other bimbo you've been with! Why should my sister be any different?!" He hesitated a second before a look of fierce determination took over his features.

"Because I-" He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the room and the unmistakable sound of the doorknob being turned.

* * *

**Petunia POV**

The date so far was perfect! James was as gorgeous as he had been when he pushed me out of the way of the car! We sat and talked, he turned out not being the smartest person ever but who cares?!

Lily made her special spaghetti! It's amazing! I once tried to make it but it didn't work out, the prawns weren't properly cooked and father got food poisoning! Thank God he didn't blame me!! Lily was so badly beaten she couldn't walk for two days!

Anyway, she went up to her room to study, how boring is that? No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend!! Being smart won't get you anywhere! I kept heating the food and James came in asking if he could do anything to help, how sweet is that? I told him no, (he didn't know what a TV was how would he be able to help cook?) that it was nearly ready and he should go sit down. I put the food onto plates and took it into the dinning room. He eats like a pig but somehow he makes it look hot!

When he was done he asked where the bathroom was so I gave him the directions and he went.

He was gone a while and I began to worry, at some point I might have heard shouting. At that time I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination. A few minutes later he still wasn't back so I started thinking about the shouting I might have heard. He can't have accidentally gone into Lily's room can he? That would ruin everything!

Every boyfriend I've ever had has taken one look at Lily then dumped me for her! She told me she says no to them but this is different!! James is the most attractive guy who has ever been interested in me! Actually scratch that, he is one of the most attractive guys I have ever seen! Lily will definitely be interested in him and he will probably be more interested in her than me!

I began making my way up the stairs cringing when I heard talking; maybe she was on the phone with someone? I opened the door…

* * *

The door to Lily's room slowly opened revealing an annoyed and kinda scared looking Petunia!

"Petunia, hi!" James said cheerfully, ignoring the glare Petunia was sending Lily.

"What are you doing here...with my sister?" Was it just Lily, or was Petunia emphasizing the word sister?

"Went through wrong door!" James said looking embarrassed at his mistake, "Your sister very nice by the way." Lily looked at him questioningly, why was he acting like he didn't know her? Suddenly it dawned on her; he had felt Petunia's jealous vibes that she was always giving off. Anyone who met Petunia ,even for a few minutes, could tell she was an extremely jealous and possessive person!

"You're been up here for a while." She half-snapped accusatively, looking at Lily with her eyes narrowed.

"She was just telling me what an amazing person you are!" Lily hadn't noticed before, but James was an excellent liar! No wonder he got away with so many things! At his fake sincerity Petunia's eyes softened and she sent a small smile Lily's way. No apology Lily mentally noted sourly.

"Well," Petunia giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door, "Its always better to hear it from the horse's mouth!" James mouthed to Lily 'We will talk later!' as Petunia pulled him down the stairs. When they were gone Lily wiped away a tear she hadn't known she's shed.

* * *

**Petunia POV (later that night)**

I don't like this. I don't like it one bit! They were looking at each other strangely; Lily can't like him, can she? She wouldn't try to take my guy! It wouldn't be fair! She has so much already: the magic, the good looks, the friends that invite her over during the holidays! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!! My friends don't care about me! They use me for the popularity!

I've never even met these friends of hers! She never talks about them and she never brings them around! Sometimes I think they're just an excuse so she can leave me with Dad! It's not like she has to spend all year with him! I've had way more beatings than her the past few years!

I've done so much for her! Before the letter it was always me that stole the painkillers, the bandages and God knows what else from the Pharmacy! I risked myself for her every time she had a low supply! And this is how she repays me? By trying to steal my future boyfriend? She hasn't done it yet but she will! I can just tell from the look she gave me when I walked in, like I'd interrupted a special moment of some sort!

Not this time, I'm not letting him go! It's my turn to have something good! Someone who can protect me! She has her magic and I'll have James! She's so selfish! Besides I saw him first, it was me he pushed out of the way of a car, not her! And she'll just have to deal with that!

* * *

**:( I didn't get any reviews last chapter! Please review! It makes me happy! If you don't I get sad.**


End file.
